


Gumpalan Daging

by crimsonfate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Poetry, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfate/pseuds/crimsonfate
Summary: [ ah, kita hanyalahsekumpulan gumpalan daging yang tak berguna ]





	Gumpalan Daging

kau bisa lihat,  
kaki kanan ada di ujung kamar  
lengan kiri dimasukkan di dalam rak buku  
kepala itu tertidur di atas kasur  
bibir itu, memar-memar  
sepasang mata, terkoyak-koyak

ah, kita hanyalah  
sekumpulan gumpalan daging yang tak berguna  
jantung merah di tangan kurusku  
rasanya begitu pahit dan penuh kebencian

ah, kita hanyalah  
sekumpulan gumpalan daging yang tak berguna  
tak bisa kembali lagi seperti semula  
maka kali ini biarkan aku menyatukan kepingan tubuhmu

kau, yang menatapku dengan dingin tak bernyawa  
kau, yang menunggu hujan di luar reda  
kau, yang meninggalkan jejak air di depan pintu kamar mandi

kau, aku, gumpalan daging yang tak berguna  
tubuh kita menjadi satu.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, sudah tak berjumpa untuk sekian lamanya ya~ ;;


End file.
